


Symmetry

by joufancyhuh



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Resident Evil Retribution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Is it murder if he's already dead?





	Symmetry

**Author's Note:**

> I got super inspired by a fic to finally break into my secret guilty pleasure of these movies. Ugh, I love them so much, even if they don't make sense or have a clear canon.

She kills him again. 

She never manages to detach herself, even though she knows better by now. He staggers toward her in a wrecked business suit, foot twisted and dragging, creating a limp. Dull eyes reflect the shadow of her, of the little girl in her arms who screams “Daddy!” 

In another life, they were happy, married. 

In this one, she raises her gun and fires a round into the tentacles protruding from his mouth. He collapses, again, always. Her fault. The little girl screams. 

Her pretend daughter. Her fake husband. The blood-spattered family portrait glares in the background, his blood from her gun. 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't remember the exact details of how he died, though I watch these movies at least once a year.
> 
> If you liked this fic, you should read [On the Edge of Wine-Dark Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/90745) by lady_krysis (saekhwa).


End file.
